Night Walkers
by gloryblaze456
Summary: Savannah Johnson is a girl who falls for a werewolf named Jordan Trimmer. Which causes Jordan to get killed by a vampire named Caleb Darkens. Savannah tries to find a way to destroy Caleb and his family to get back at them for killing Jordan.


Nightwalkers

**Chapter 1**

The first time I set foot in that high school was a whole new level of disaster. I walked into my biology class and sat next to a boy I thought would make an awesome lab partner. And his name was Jordan. Jordan got one look at me, and things went way downhill. "Mr. Summers," Jordan said, raising his hand, "does she _have_ to sit with me?" I thought I would lose my temper when he asked this, but I kept my trap shut. "Yes, Jordan she does. There are no other seats besides the one next to you." Mr. Summers said, as he went on with the lesson.

Jordan thought I was a beautiful girl, I could sense it. But he sure didn't say it. I'm used to guys being quiet around me. But that's _if_ they're thinking on making me his girlfriend. I worked on my worksheet on photosynthesis and suddenly I was hit by a flashback. I was about fourteen, and walking the streets all alone at 12:00 midnight. Then a guy came out of an alleyway and grabbed me. He took me somewhere and raped me. "Mr. Summers," I said, shooting my hand in the air, "may I sit in the hall for a while?"

"Why, of course," he said, noticing how panicked I looked, "is everything okay?" I could tell he wanted to know what was wrong but I said thank you and strolled right out without answering him. Jordan came out about two minutes later and sat beside me. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I wish I could say no," I said, wiping my eyes on my sleeve, "but it's my past. Something REALLY awful happened to me three years ago." I stopped talking and went right back to crying. I couldn't help it, if that memory were gone; I'd be over it by now.

"What happened," he asked me, looking oddly worried. "It all started when I was fourteen," I began, the flashback hitting me a second time, "I was walking home from medical training, alone, and I decided to cut through an alleyway. While walking through, I started to sing. And someone, about two seconds later, grabbed me and took me somewhere else; in which then I was raped." I was about to cry again, but Jordan put his arm around me and told me he would never let that happen at all. Then the lunch bell rang. "Would you like to sit with my friends and I?" he asked. "Sure," I said wiping my eyes on my sleeve again and smiling at his kind offer.

I walked through the line since I forgot to pack my lunch this morning. I didn't grab much but an apple and chocolate milk. Jordan wanted to know more about me, so he asked for my name. "My name," I told him, rather calmly, "is Savannah Johnson." "That's a real pretty name," Jordan told me, looking at my deep blue eyes. I told him I was seventeen, never dated before, and that I can be pretty aggressive when I want to be. "I can be real aggressive too," he said, noticing we had something in common, "in fact; I'm the most violent out of all my friends." "That's amazing!" I said, with a small gasp. "It's all true," his friend Ben said, "he can make ME look calm."

Well, I knew we would be great friends, but I wanted him to ask me out immediately. "Now Savannah, I know we just met but," he paused, and looked at me with his enchanting green eyes, "will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard, he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was as though he read my mind. I had to think about it though, I mean after me being raped and all. "Well," I said, rather hesitantly, "I don't know. I mean with me being raped and stuff. But then, you won't let that happen, so sure." Of course something told me to be careful what I wished for. Because, sometimes my attention span is no more than a sparrow's.

"Well, I could give you a ride home so you don't have to take the bus." Jordan offered. "Well, thanks but no thanks. I have my own car, it's a 1963 mustang." I said, being proud of what I drove. The next week after our date at the Fancy Palace, Jordan had something to do. To get home faster, I decided to take a shortcut through the forest. I then saw Jordan. _'He doesn't live this way,' _I thought, '_what is he up to?' _I decided to follow him. Then I saw a big, open field that would make a wonderful place to practice cheerleading. Jordan looked behind him, and I froze. I stood behind a tree so he wouldn't know I followed him out here.

Jordan stepped on to the field. He looked so… determined. But _why_ was the question. Soon, seven other people stepped out and came up to him. "Alright guys," Jordan said, staring them down, "I don't want to start anything. So get out of the territory, and nobody gets hurt." A girl suddenly stepped forward; '_You touch my boyfriend you'll be in a world of hurt.' _I thought. "Make us fur ball." She snarled at him. I was suddenly getting confused, why did she call him a fur ball? "Ha, this is coming from the so called 'smart' one now." Jordan barked.

"Alright Trimmer," one said, looking as though he wanted to attack him, "we're giving you one last chance, to get out of here or the treaty between us will break!" "TRY ME!" Jordan screamed, turning into a handsome gray- and- white wolf. The others dove into action. I suddenly realized that Jordan was a werewolf. And that the people he was facing, were the enemies of the werewolf; Vampires. One of them scratched Jordan's side making him hit the ground like a ton of lead. "JORDAN!" I screamed, running out to his side. The vampires took off, leaving us in the center field. "Savannah…." He reached up to touch my face, and I took his hand. "You must leave, they could come back, and… hurt you the way… they hurt me…."

And with that, Jordan died. I cried and screamed in misery. His friends must have heard me; because they came running from three different directions. Ben saw me holding Jordan's hand and came over pulling me away. I was struggling to get loose. Then again, Ben was too strong for me. "I'm so sorry Savannah," he said, holding me close, "I'm afraid Jordan's gone." I was super angry with those good - for - nothing vampires. I would set things straight after I figured out how! I will find a way to get my revenge, if it's the last thing I ever do!

That's when I got super strong. I also felt as though I could run all the way to the Soviet Union and back in under two milliseconds. I then realized, Jordan had imprinted on me. '_That's how I got so strong' _I thought. But it was up to me, Ben, and the rest to show those murderous fiends that _NOBODY _messes with our friends. "Let's kick some vampire rear!" Ben yelled. And we went back to our homes to think this over.


End file.
